LIL'B
by Fujoshi Shirotama
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro, anak angkat keluarga Ukitake Juushiro. Ia terus-menerus dibayangi oleh masa lalunya. Fail at summary. RnR, please? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Kei-chan : "Haaloooo. . .!"

Hitsugaya : "Masih bisa nyempetin diri buat ffn? Padahal bentar lagi lo ulangan."

Kyo : "Tuh anak kalo dapet ide emang langsung nulis, tapi setengah-setengah."

Kei-chan : "Ah. . Cerewet lo! Yang penting gue buat!"

Rie : "Lil'B? Ending Bleach yang sekarang?"

Kei-chan : "Yup! Bener! Gue terinspirasi!"

Ichigo : "Nadanya kan?"

Kei-chan : "Huee. . .Bener~! Oke langsung aja RnR!"

* * *

LIL'B

By Tsukasa-Ichii

I Don't Own Bleach Chara and any place in this story

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

Di malam yang sunyi, aku hanya menatap bulan dengan hampa. Tanpa harapan, bagaikan kupu-kupu kecil tanpa sayap. Ibuku, Matsumoto Hitsugaya, meninggalkanku sendiri sejak aku kecil. Lalu, Ayahku, Hisagi Hitsugaya, menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Dan aku ditinggalkannya sendiri tanpa rumah atau apapun.

Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? Apa mereka tak memperdulikanku? Apa mereka memang sengaja membuangku? Sendiri? Tapi kenapa? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Apa kau sudah tak sayang lagi kepada makhluk ciptaanmu ini? Ah, sudahlah aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Terlalu sakit bagiku. Untung saja, Ukitake-san memungutku. Apa jadinya jika aku tak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah mati di pinggir jalan. Tanpa ada yang memperdulikanku. Hah, benar-benar menderita aku dengan hidup seperti ini.

End Hitsugaya's POV

Tok, Tok, Tok,

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Hitsugaya pun berlari menuju pintu tersebut, dan membukanya.

"Kau belum tidur Hitsugaya?" tanya laki-laki separuh baya itu

"Belum Ukitake-san, aku masih belum mengantuk." Jawab Toushiro

Ya, Ukitake Juushiro, ayah angkat Toushiro yang 6 tahun lalu menjadikannya anak angkat.

"Hei, hei. Jangan kaku begitu. Aku ini ayahmu Hitsugaya. Kau ingat? Panggil aku Otou-san." ucap Ukitake

"Hn. ."

Duuaak!

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan Otou-san? Sakit tau!" seru Toushiro keras sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hahaha, aku hanya iseng saja. Sana cepat tidur. Sekarang sudah malam."

"Huh, Baik."

Lalu, Hitsugaya pun menutup pintu, tetapi Ukitake mencegahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Toushiro

"Besok kau akan bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Kuharap kau jangan sampai terlambat, mengerti Shiro-chan?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Jawab singkat Toushiro

Ukitake pun pergi dari hadapan pintu kamar Toushiro dan segera tidur. Akan tetapi, ia masih berpikir apa saat di sekolah ia akan di benci seperti sekolahnya dulu? Kita lihat saja nanti.

07.00 a.m

"Shiro-chan! Cepat bangun! Oka-san sudah menyiapkan sarapannya! Ayo cepat bangun!" ucap seseorang di balik pintu

"Ya, ya Nee-san! Aku bangun!"

Orang yang di panggil Nee-san itu adalah kakak angkat Toushiro, Hinamori Momo. Sebenarnya Toushiro sangat tak suka kepada kakak angkatnya ini, karena cerewetnya minta ampun. Tapi apa daya dirinya. Toushiro benar-benar menyanyanginya. Toushiro pun segera mandi, lalu mengenakan seragam barunya dan bergegas turun. Sampai di ruang makan,

"Wah, wah. . Seragam baru nih! Otou-san kenapa kau tak menyekolahkanku di Karakura juga?" tanya Hinamori

"Kau hanya perlu di SMA Nishikiori saja, karena kau sangat berbakat di Atletik Momo." ucap Ibunya, Retsu Juushiro

"Ayo, cepat makan Shiro-chan." Ajak Ukitake

Selama sarapan, Toushiro berpikir sudah lama dia tak mendapatkan keramaian dan kehangatan sejak kedua orangtuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Sarapan pagi pun selesai, dan Toushiro pun beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat Otou-san, Oka-san."

"Uhuk, tunggu Shiro-chan! Aku ikut! Aku berangkat Otou-san! Oka-san!"

"Hati-hati!" ucap Retsu

"Hah. . Semoga Toushiro tak mendapat kenangan kelam seperti di sekolahnya dulu ya, Bu." Ucap Ukitake khawatir

"Jangan khawatir, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya hal itu." Jawab Retsu

"Ya, aku pun juga begitu."

Sementara itu. . .

"Shiro-chan! Tunggu! Hosh. . Jangan cepat-cepat kalau jalan!" ucap Hinamori kehabisan nafas

Tak ada jawaban

"Shiro-chan!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban

Kesal dengan tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Hinamori menyebut lengkap nama Toushiro.

"HITSUGAYAA TOUUUSHHHIIIRROOO!" teriak keras Hinamori

Suara teriakan tiba-tiba dari Hinamori Momo itu mengundang banyak perhatian orang di sekeliling mereka, dengan raut wajah kesal, Toushiro pun menoleh dan segera menjitak kepala sang Kakaknya,

Daaakk -?-

"Adduuhhh. . .Sakit tau Shiro-chan!" keluh Hinamori

"Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau berteriak menyebut namaku? Di tengah kerumunan juga! Sana, pergi!" perintah Toushiro ketus

"Huh, iya, iya. Jangan berteriak. Sayonara Shiro-chan."

Hinamori pun pergi menuju ke sekolahnya. Arah sekolah Hitsugaya dengan kakaknya memang berbeda, jam pulang pun juga berbeda. Dalam perjalanan, Toushiro banyak berpikir macam-macam bagaimana sekolahnya di sini. Apakah buruk seperti dulu? Atau tidak? Selama Toushiro berpikir, ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah memasuki halaman luas SMA Karakura, tembok putih dan gedung yang luas. Kesan pertama Toushiro adalah takjub, takjub akan gedung yang luas sekali. Dia pun berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolha, dan meminta informasi dimana nanti kelas baru yang akan menerimanya.

Sementara di koridor. .

"Ichiigooo~~~~~!" teriak lari seseorang di belakang sambil menodong kakinya ke arah depan

Dengan sigap, orang yang di panggil Ichigo itu menoleh dan menghindar dari kejamnya maut -?-. Kurosaki Ichigo, orang berambut orange jeruk (Author bakar), mata coklat dan tinggi 192 cm itu hanya menatap temannya kasihan.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau menghindar?" tanya orang itu

"Ah, Gomen, aku hanya sudah terbiasa oleh hal seperti itu karna Ayahku. Gomen, Keigo." ucap Ichigo

Orang yang di panggil Keigo, Keigo Asano, yang memiliki rambut coklat teman Ichigo sejak SD.

"Ah. . Ichigo! Pagi!" ucap seseorang dari belakang Keigo sambil berjalan ke arah Ichigo

"Ohh. . Pagi, Tatsuki!" jawab Ichigo

BBUUUAAAGGHHH

Tanpa di sengaja, Tatsuki menginjak tubuh Keigo bagaikan karpet (Di Episode 164 ato nggak di episode 16an lah)

"Ahh. . Keigo! Sorry, gue kagak kelihatan!" ucap Tatsuki tanpa ada nada bersalah

Tatsuki Arisawa, teman Ichigo yang paling tomboy, dan pemakai sabuk hitam! Hampir dekat dengan Ichigo sebagai teman.

"Uuuh, kenapa nasibku sial sekali? Uhuhu. . Tapi yang penting aku sudah bersama Ichi-. Hei! Kalian mau kemana?" teriak Keigo dari kejauhan, rupaya Keigo di tinggalkan oleh temannya.

"ICCHHIIGGGOOO!" teriak lagi Keigo dari kejauhan, tapi tak di gubris oleh Ichigo. Dia malah cuek bebek, tak ingin di permalukan di depan orang. Sudah beribu kali dia di permalukan oleh KEIGO ASANO

"Kasian sekali nasibmu, Keigo." Ucap Mizuiro, teman dekat Keigo

_(A/N : "Mari kita skip saja,")_

TENG TONG TENG

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pun di mulai. Seluruh murid yang tadinya berhamburan di koridor pun segera masuk ke kandang mereka masing-masing (di lemparin buku). Guru yang mengajar pun segera masuk untuk memberi ilmu kepada murid-muridnya yang bengisnya minta ampun.

Sementara di kelas 1-1. . .

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" ucap guru yang memasuki ruangan kelas 1-1

"Selamat pagi, Bu Misato!" (Warning : Misato Ochi bukan OOC. Dia asli Chara Bleach!)

"Ya. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru! Harap kalian bisa membantu atau yang lainnya. Buat di betah di kelas ini! Mengerti?" bentak Misato

"Baik , Bu~~~~!" ucap seluruh murid dengan nada melengking

"Masuklah, Hitsugaya-san!"

Menerima tanda dari Misato, Hitsugaya pun segera memasuki ruang kelas barunya ini.

GGREEEKK

Suara pintu terbuka. Orang-orang di dalam yang melihat Hitsugaya pun cengo. Berpikir, dia ini cowok atau cewek? Manis, Cute (gratis dapet death glare). Dan hawa panas yang tadi menyelubungi kelas 1-1 pun hilang di ganti rasa sejuk yang nyaman.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Misato

"Hai'. Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro." Ucap dingin Hitsugaya

Ucapan dari Hitsugaya itu membuat hawa sejuk tadi terganti oleh hawa dingin. Ichigo yang tadinya melihat keluar jendela, menoleh ke arah guru dengan wajah ingin protes. Ingin tau kenapa? Karena tadi hawa panas,di ganti dengan hawa sejuk. Dan sekarang berubah menjadi dingin, yang sebenarnya Ichigo tak suka hawa yang terlalu dingin. Tapi niat itu diurungkan, karena tak sengaja melihat seseorang di depan kelas.

"_Apakah itu anak barunya?" _tanya Ichigo kepada dirinya.

Saat ini, Ichigo tak bisa berpaling dari anak itu. Ichigo menatap lekat mata itu. Mata emerald yang dingin dan. . kesepian. Merasa di amati, Hitsugaya pun memalingkan wajahnya dan berbicara kepada Bu Misato, dimana dia akan duduk. Dan, Bingo! Dia mendapatkan tempat di samping orang yang memperhatikannya! Tepat di samping Ichigo!

"Di sana?" tanya Hitsugaya meyakinkan

"Ya, di sana." Ucap Bu Misato sekali lagi

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya pun duduk di samping Ichigo. Saat duduk, Ichigo pun hanya melirik Hitsugaya. Dia pun kembali melakukan aktivitas, yaitu menatap keluar jendela.

Selama pelajaran, Hitsugaya hanya menatap buku dan mencoret-coret buku tersebut. Sementara Ichigo? Yah, Ichigo masih tetap pada aktivitasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang wajar bagi seorang "Guru" mengejutkan dirinya.

"Hitsugaya-san, apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Bu Misato heran

Hitsugaya pun menoleh ke depan, dan mendapatkan sebuah soal yang begitu. . Mudah baginya. Tapi, kalau yang lain? Mungkin itu sudah di anggap soal tingkat dewa. Hitsugaya pun maju, mengambil spidol dan menulis rumus yang paling sederhana dan gampang di mengerti. Akan tetapi, rumus sederhana tersebut mendapatkan jawaban yang benar!

"Wah. . Wah. . Hitsugaya-san, jawaban yang benar dengan rumus sederhana. Bagus." Ucap Bu Misato kagum

Semua murid cengo.

"_Murid pindahan, anak baru lagi! Bisa ngerjain ini soal? Makan apaan tuh anak? Paling kita-kita juga udah mati sama soal beginian!" _pikir murid-murid kelas 1-1

"Wah. . Ichigo! Kau dapat saingan!" ucap Tatsuki dari bangku seberang

Serasa di panggil, Ichigo pun menoleh ke asal suara dan hanya tersenyum kepada Tatsuki. Lalu, kembalilah ke aktivitasnya.

2 jam berlalu, pelajaran pun usai dan segerombolan murid-murid -?- segera berlari ke arah kantin. Tapi ada juga yang menetap di kelas untuk memakan bekal dari rumah. Sementara Ichigo, hanya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sesampai di atap sekolah, tiba-tiba Ichigo di kagetkan oleh seseorang.

"Siapa kau? Ini sudah tempatku." Ucap Ichigo sopan

Orang itu pun menoleh, dan sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki. Ku kira di sini tak ada penghuni, jadi aku memakainya tuk sementara." Ucap orang itu

"Hn, baiklah. Tak apa, Toushiro. Aku bisa membagi wilayah ini kepada mu." Jawab Ichigo

Rupanya itu Toushiro yang sedang menikmati semilir angin di atap.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki."

"Hm. ."

Akhirnya mereka pun menikmati angin semilir di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Tapi selama kegiatan itu terus berlangsung, tak ada kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulut mereka. Benci dengan suasana hening seperti ini, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Toushiro, Bolehkah aku meminta e-mailmu?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_

Kyo : "Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Kei-chan : "Bener banget. Padahal mau gue buat Oneshoot tapi malah jadi Twoshoot."

Ichigo : "Gak pa-pa-lah. Derita lo kan."

Rukia: "Ehm. . Gue kok kagak di tampilkan?"

Rie : "Cerita selanjutnya bakal di tampilkan."

Toushiro : "Warning! Kagak Romance! Frieendship! Ok!"

Kei-chan : "Betul! Review please~! Arigatou!"


End file.
